


not that way that i do love you

by indiefrog



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [1]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: John was perfectly imperfect in the best of ways. Alex loved him so.(Aka, the one where Alex and John start their road trip)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: home is wherever i’m with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	not that way that i do love you

**Author's Note:**

> The start of another series!
> 
> This one is based on the song Home by Edgar Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.
> 
> Enjoy!

> _“Alabama, Arkansas I do love my ma and pa, not that way that i do love you”-_ Home, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

John was definitely the best person Alex had ever met. He was something different, something new and exciting, yet at the same time, old and reliable. John was perfect.

Not to say he was _perfect_ , no. He really wasn’t. He was sometimes too blunt, too silly, too dramatic. Sometimes he was too aggressive, too closed-off, too much or too little. Yes, by many standards, John was anything but perfect.

John was perfectly imperfect in the best of ways. Alex loved him so.

* * *

Summer was a lovely season, and Alex received a call from a lovely person. John.

”Hey, I need you to help me buy a van real quick,” John said as soon as Alex picked up. If he was anyone else, Alex would’ve instantly said no and hung up. But it was John, _his_ John, and he couldn’t.

He met John at a used car dealership about twenty minutes later. He was wearing Alex’s shirt, leaning against a yellow and white vintage Volkswagen. It resembled the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo, slightly scratched from the previous owner.

”Why exactly do you want to buy a van?” He asked, grabbing John’s hand. They were soft from the lavender scented lotion John used all the time, pleasant to hold. They were definitely Alex’s favorite pair of hands, soft and the perfect match for Alex’s own.

”Well, I didn’t really _need_ you here, just missed you.” John rubbed circles on the back of Alex’s hand. He leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder as the two waited for the dealer to return with the keys.

Alex still didn’t know why John wanted a van, but it made John happy, and that’s all he cared about.

* * *

John called again the next day, this time asking for Alex’s help touching up the van. Of course, Alex said yes.

The two spent all day washing and painting and coating and repainting and recording the van, and finally, it was a glistening yellow and white, a few bumper stickers on the back.

Alex’s personal favorite said ‘Honk if you love ass’. It was custom made by John himself from an old bumper sticker of his father’s, the original words lost under the coats of paint.

After the paint dried, Alex and John took the van, affectionately named Vanessa, for a drive through the backroads on the edge of town. Unfortunately, all their hard work washing Vanessa was lost, the backroads were more large dirt paths. Vanessa was dusty by the time they pulled back into John’s driveway.

They decided to wash her again, Alex getting distracted by John’s soapy face halfway through.

If they made out in the back of Vanessa, covered in soap and dirty water, no one was there to witness it.

* * *

Late at night about a week later, Alex and John were still awake, texting back and forth.  
  


John <33: i feel like we should do something fun this summer  
  
John <33: not that this isn’t fun already

Me: no i get it

Me: something new?

John <33: maybe we could take a road trip? i could fill vanessa with blankets and shit

John<33: we could go all around the country

John<33: it could be fun ;)

Alex smiled at the thought. Nothing but him, John, and the open road for miles. The perfect summer for not so perfect people.

Me: perfect 

Me: let’s do it

* * *

The next morning, John pulled up around the back of Alex’s house and called him.

”Come on, I’m outside,” he said after a pretty sappy greeting(though Alex would never admit it.)   
  


“Alright, alright. I’ll be out soon,” Alex responded. He could practically hear John smile through the phone.

”Okay, I love you,” He hung up after. Alex smiled softly. John was perfection.

He scribbled down a note to his parents telling them that he was leaving with John and not to worry about him.

He’ll be back before the end of the summer.

He left the house and practically ran to Vanessa, his bag in tow. Despite being a bit before 4 am, the sun was showing her face, just starting to rouse and welcome the day.

John pushed open the door of Vanessa from the driver’s side, and Alex climbed into the van. He buckled his seatbelt, kissed John quickly, and tossed his bag into the back.

”Where to first?” He asked. John smirked at him and started the engine.

”I don’t know.” He smiled, taking off down the street quickly.

Adventure awaited them, and as long as John was there, Alex was happy to be along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, to be young and in love.  
> More to come soon!


End file.
